


A Change of Clothes Is Not Needed - Kinktober Day twenty-Five - PublicSex - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [25]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothes Shopping, In Public, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: NSFW - Some Shopping Fun
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	A Change of Clothes Is Not Needed - Kinktober Day twenty-Five - PublicSex - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW  
> Kinktober Day Twenty Five - PublicSex

**Kinktober Day Twenty Five - Public Sex - Quefish**

_Sometimes A Change of Clothes Is Not Needed_

Crowley was the first to wake up in the bookshop. Looking over at the angel that slept next to him, he smiled in a way a rather proud demon could. Wearing out his angel was a delight, glancing around the room from his vantage, white feathers were strewn about.

Having preened Aziraphale's wings gave him so many more ideas. Had he known just how preening the wings of an angel would have them merely begging and falling apart under just the touch, Crowley would have done it much sooner.

Grinning, Crowley rolled out of bed; looking for his clothes, he remembered that at some point, he had banished all their clothes to the ~Anywhere but Here~ zone. A lightbulb went off over Crowley's head; he was going to take Aziraphale shopping for new clothes. Full and well knowing his angel would somehow find clothes that were the same as the old, but it still would lead to something else Crowley wanted to do.

Crowley snapped himself clothed and perfectly cleaned, hair just so. Looking in the mirror for a final assessment, he nodded at his reflection before turning his attention back to the sleeping angel.

Crawling up on the bed, Crowley slid the blanket down from Aziraphales back. Leaning down, slowly slithering up his sleeping form, Crowley left a trail of warm kisses up the middle of Aziraphale's spine. Hearing the sigh leave Aziraphale's lips, Crowley grinned, knowing he could let this fall into something far more intimate, but he had plans.

Feeling Aziraphale push back into the kiss, seeing impossibly blue eyes flutter open, Crowley stopped, rolling off to the side, waiting for and hearing the disgruntled groan of his angel.

"Get up, angel, we're going out!"

Aziraphale sat up as though he had been awake for hours; Crowley grinned, seeing the reaction, tilting his head, he looked at the very alert angel.

"How do you go from sleeping to awake like that?"

"I was sleeping, oh well, yes, rather.....Where are we going?"

Crowley shook his head at Aziraphale, dodging his question, and then in the same breath ignored the night before and asked where they were going.

"We're going to go and see how you look in different clothes."

Aziraphale's face dropped slightly as he looked down at himself, pulling the blanket closer to him. Crowley saw the entire shift of his angel's happiness and the drop of confidence in the room; stepping forward, Crowley took Aziraphale's hand in his, kissing him breathless before saying anything...

"I don't want you to pick anything out Aziraphale, it's more fun and games; I love what you wear, even all the buttons that they come with.....and the layers that drive me to distraction. This is just for something different to do, and if you like, you can pick something out for me as well."

Aziraphale's demeanor immediately brightened to his angelically bright smile, possibly blinding Crowley if he had not had his glasses on. Crowley started off the bed, trying to let Aziraphale have a moment to get ready, but he heard the telltale snap, a relatively bright flash, and Aziraphale was standing in front of him, all bright and shiny.

Crowley shook his head and snapped his own fingers, with a wickedly coy smirk. Hearing his angel squeak was a kink he had picked up many years before. It always managed to send lightning down his spine. Aziraphale caught his breath as Crowley stared at him, the two now in Bentley traveling down the street.

"Watch the road, Crowley!"

"Why?"

"Oh, we are not having this conversation again."

Crowley grinned, turning to look back out at the road, driving them to a clothing store that, for some reason, carried clothes that Aziraphale would wear, and some that were just a touch in style. Often Crowley wondered about this store and if Aziraphale had in some way manifested his style into existence.

Crowley pulled upfront; a parking spot that shouldn't exist suddenly did. Stepping out, Crowley ever the gentleman opened the door for his counterpart, his love. Aziraphale walked in front of Crowley just off to the side, and as they went to enter, Aziraphale smirked back at Crowley, remembering this situation having already happened.

"Get thee behind me, foul fiend..."

Crowley grinned wickedly...

"I rather like being there, angel.."

Aziraphale fully blushed, biting his lower lip, knowing it wasn't a lie by any means. Bowing slightly, he let Crowley enter first, hiding the giggle that was bubbling out of his mouth. Crowley couldn't help but push Aziraphale just a touch further...

"Oh, are you my fiend today, angel?"

Aziraphale squeaked, holding back a full-fledged thought-provoking noise; Crowley lifted an eyebrow in amusement. This was going to be a fun day.

Crowley followed Aziraphale around the store, looking slightly confused at how the store itself was awash in all colors of creams, beige, baby blues, and of all things tartan.

Crowley let his fingers drag over a few items and stopped; something caught his eyes. Turning his head, he looked at a jacket that was very much like his own, but in a cream color. The necktie was tartan, but just like his own. The fact that this existed at all had him puzzled as he simply brought his clothing into existence.

Though what puzzled him more was that it changed color when his fingers brushed over the top of the material. Crowley turned, leaving his angel to coo over what he was saying was a beautiful color; Crowley rolled his eyes at him; the color was exactly the same as the one he was wearing.

Crowley went back outside and looked in; color was everywhere; stepping back into the store, it was an ocean of Aziraphale's colors...

"That little shit."

Instead of looking at the colors, Crowley looked at the style and then touched the clothing, picking out a few things for his angel to try on. Crowley was on to Aziraphale's game now...

"Try these on, Angel."

Crowley held out a few items, and as Aziraphale turned around, he could see that he had been had. He was caught; his demon knew what he had done and was undoing it. Aziraphale's eyes dropped; having been caught, reaching out, he took the clothes and walked to the dressing room.

"If I am going to try these on, you should try something new as well!"

"Oi, you tried to trick me, and you want me to try on things now, nope, you're punished, today you are trying everything on. I'll try on my birthday suit later."

"Oh, dear, good lord Crowley, crass!"

Crowley smirked, knowing he had flustered his angel; it was what he lived for. A flustered angel was an easily turned on angel. Crowley always did love when his plans came together.

"Crowley, I, how do you..well, can you help me please if it's alright with the staff, I honestly do not know what to do with this.."

Crowley looked up to see a vest coat being dangled over the top of the changing room door. Standing, Crowley looked to see where the girl was; luckily, she was that far away and had heard Aziraphale, and saw the vest being waved in surrender,

"Is it alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead, we've had more than just him not knowing what to do with that."

"Alright, thank you. Angel backup from the door, so i don't hit you with it."

Crowley went, opening the door just slowly so as not to hit him with it. Aziraphale stood in the corner, looking at the mirror and frowning at himself.

"Oi, stop that face. Let me help you with, it laces in the back Aziraphale, of all people not to know what that is...I am surprised."

"It's been a while, Crowley, I have worn a corset, unless planned, in a few hundred years..."

"Fair point, turn around, let me help."

Crowley was good to a point, letting his fingers against Aziraphale's back here and there as he laced the vest to fit Aziraphale's body. Turning him around, he let Aziraphale try on the jacket; it was quite fitting on his angel. Though as Crowley looked at, even in the shades of blacks, reds, and just a touch of silver. It wasn't Aziraphale; much to Crowley's surprise, he preferred Aziraphale in his typical colors.

"Turn 'round Angel."

Tilting his head back and forth, he took in Aziraphale, from his head to his feet.

"What do you think, Angel?"

Aziraphale looked back into the mirror, frowning at himself.

"I don't feel like me; I feel like I am trying to be you, it's not very me at all."

"Yeah, I agree; let's try...this."

Crowley snapped his fingers, letting the colors change into whatever Aziraphale saw in his head for the outfit, and it was beautiful. Crowley looked at the angel in front of him, who was now beaming. The suit taking on what Aziraphale wanted, and he was now delighted, so was Crowley. Crowley walked up behind Aziraphale, spinning him around; his lips found Aziraphales in a surprised sound, kissing him breathless against the mirror.

Aziraphale closed his eyes, taking a deep grounding breath, slowly he opened them, watching in surprise as Crowley dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Crowley! What are you doing?"

Aziraphale looked down as his demon situated himself without regard for whomever else was in the store.

"Hmmm, problem angel?"

Crowley smirked deviously up at his angel, smirking just enough that the bottoms of his fangs caught the light. That smirk alone could drive Aziraphale to distraction, letting his head touch mirror behind him, knowing very well where this particular event was going.up at him.

"I'm about to swallow you while you wear that suit."

Crowley's hand stroked over the arousal in Aziraphale's trousers.

"Be quiet angel, we wouldn't want to get in trouble, now would we?"

Aziraphale groaned quietly as his hand made its home in Crowley's hair. Feeling Aziraphale's hand gently twist into Crowley's fiery hair, he took it as the consent, continuing to stroke his fingers over Aziraphale's arousal, applying teasing pressure as Aziraphale's hips jerked into the touch.

Unfastening Aziraphale's trousers, Crowley had become rather well versed in getting Aziraphale's pants off quickly as of late. Crowley parted the fly, reaching into his briefs to pull his cock out into the open. Aziraphale gasped when the cool air touched upon his overheated flesh, quickly biting onto his knuckles, trying to stay silent. Precome beaded at the tip, and Crowley leaned in to casually lick it away.

"You're a beautiful angel..."

Crowley's long, nimble fingers stroked over the length of Aziraphale a few times before he took the head of Aziraphale's cock into his mouth. Aziraphale moaned helplessly into his hand, trying to swallow his own moans, biting his tongue not to say Crowley's name into the stall. Crowley's forked tongue circled the head and pressed against the slit, leaving it slick and wet as he pulled back, smirking as he blew on it.

Aziraphale's trembled, his knees threatening to give out, a hand in Crowley's hair tightened. Crowley seemed to like it because he hummed as he took Aziraphale back into his mouth. Bobbing his head a couple of times, tongue running along the underside of Aziraphale's shaft.

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley, who was looking up into his eyes, moving his hands to Aziraphale's hips; he waited. Aziraphale got the hint; he resituated the hands in Crowley's hair, twisting the hair in his fingers Aziraphale thrust.

Crowley let his eyes close, feeling his hair being pulled by Aziraphale, feeling him fuck into his mouth. Crowley moaned around Aziraphale as quietly as he could, though he was reasonably sure that anyone in the vicinity knew precisely what was going on. Crowley choked on a thrust that was a bit rougher, sending lightning up Aziraphale's spine as he gasped into his hand and bit down on his knuckles.

There was no way of hiding the way Crowley sounded, sucking Aziraphale's spit slicked cock into his mouth, drool dribbled down Crowley's chin, opening his eyes to look up and find his angel looking down at him.

It was that look, that little mischievous grin, the way that Crowley's face had a flush that covered his cheek, going further down. That's what did it. Aziraphale tried to swallow down his strangled cry as he thrust forward one more time, cumming in Crowley's wanton mouth. Feeling him swallow him, sliding his tongue again and again over Aziraphales cock until he finished, leaving him oversensitive. Crowley sat back on his knees, licking his lips, smirking.

"Crowley,"

Aziraphale murmured breathlessly, running his hand through his hair as he fought to catch his breath.

"Yeah, much better in your own suit, Angel..."

Aziraphale blushed outright at the praise, at the sheer compliment of what he wore every day. Crowley definitely took notice of Aziraphale's reaction to praise.


End file.
